swsefandomcom-20200215-history
DRK-1 Probe Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Excelling at espionage, Probe Droids can move about unnoticed, record information, and report to their masters without anyone being the wiser. The DRK-1 Probe Droid, also known as the Dark Eye, is a stealthy and observant droid developed by Arakyd Industries and used by the Sith Apprentice Darth Maul. Like all Probe Droids, the DRK-1 is designed for passive observation as opposed to more overt espionage, and as such most of its systems are dedicated to sensors and data transmission. However, unlike most other Probe Droids (Which are usually armed only with small Blaster Pistols), the Dark Eye can create a swath of destruction with its Grenade Launcher. Though using this feature calls a bit more attention to the Droid than most owners would care for, such havoc can often cover the Droid's escape, allowing it to slip away and return to its master amid the chaos of a battle. DRK-1 Probe Droid Encounters Probe Droids are often the precursors to a larger encounter. Since Probe Droids are sent out to act as advance scouts and spies for a group or organization, encountering one usually means that someone more powerful has taken an interest in the heroes. A Probe Droid encounter might actually be little more than something to wear down the heroes of keep them occupied until the Droids' masters can arrive; in these situations, the owners sometimes enter the fray just as the Probe Droids are being destroyed, prolonging the encounter as new enemies enter the battlefield. Probe Droids also present many opportunities for other kinds of encounters; discovering a damaged Probe Droid might prove to be an interesting skill encounter, requiring technical minded heroes to make Mechanics and Use Computer checks to retrieve data from the Droid, or even calling for Persuasion checks to convince the Droid to give up its information willingly. Dark Eye Probe Droids work extremely well as assistants in combat due to the amount of trouble they can cause with their Grenade Launchers. The Dark Eye's Area Attacks can keep opponents from bunching up together, and since these Droids move around the battlefield by Hovering, they can avoid Difficult Terrain and other obstacles with ease. Though they are relatively fragile, Dark Eye Probe Droids work well as interference for other enemies (Including Sith Apprentices and other Dark Side Force-users) and can provide their masters with information on the heroes without ever being seen. DRK-1 Probe Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. DRK-1 Probe Droid Statistics (CL 1) Small 4th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 3 Initiative: '''+11; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception +15 Languages: Basic (Understand only), Binary, 3 Unassigned Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed: 11), Fortitude Defense: 9, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 12, Damage Threshold: 9 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Hovering) '''Melee: 'Unarmed +1 (1d2-1) 'Ranged: 'Frag Grenade (6) +7 (4d6, 2-Square Burst) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+2; 'Grab: '+2 Base Stats '''Abilities: Strength 8, Dexterity 20, Constitution -, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 14, Charisma 8 Feats: Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Training (Gather Information), Toughness, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: 'Gather Information +5, Initiative +11, Perception +15, Stealth +23, Use Computer +9 'Droid Systems: Hovering Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, Internal Comlink, Locked Access, Secondary Battery, Improved Sensor Package, Darkvision, Stealth Shell (+2 Equipment bonus to Stealth checks) Possessions: Holoprojector, Grenade Launcher, Frag Grenade (6)